


Dragon Slayer Love

by HowlsMoon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A girl falls out of the sky? What's this about her crossing dimensions? Romance abounds





	Dragon Slayer Love

Clara was watching tv in her apartment one minute the next she somehow got into the fairy tail world. She didn't know where she was.

Natsu was at the fairy Tail guild hall with Happy and he was talking to his friends fighting with Gray and Gajeel the normal stuff.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon was at the bar, enjoying her vodka and relaxed

Laxus was just returning from a job on his own  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara wondered where the hell she was. She saw a blonde haired man walking.  
"Excuse me sir but where is this?"

Natsu walked over to Amazon and smelled her scent getting oddly turned on from it. What's wrong with me? he thought.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Laxus rose an eyebrow, before her scent hit his nose. "Magnolia. Where else would this be?" Laxus said

Amazon could smell him getting closer to her and blushed darkly, before turning to look at him  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
"Where's New York City? I-I don't know where I am. I'm scared."

Natsu picked her up taking her to his house. He wanted her badly at this point.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon blushed, her arms going around his neck

LAxus looked at her. "I have no idea what that is... but I do know that you smell really good," LAxus told her  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed beet red at that her cheeks flushed as she tried to walk away from him.

Natsu set her down gently on his bed and got on top of her kissing her throat.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon blushed and bit her lip to hold back her sounds as she pushed him back abit to remove his clothes

LAxus picked her up, carrying her over his shoulder to his house  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara's cheeks were blushing a light shade of pink.  
"Uh what're you doing?"

Natsu kissed her chin and jaw then sucked on her neck leaving hickeys.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon bit her lip, now letting out only small moans of pleasure

Laxus smiled at her softly. "Well... it is mating season for dragon slayers," LAxus said  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
"M-mating season?" Clara stuttered nervously and afraid.

Natsu trailed down lower nipping and nibbling hickeys on her shoulders.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon moaned, loving his affection

Laxus nodded, putting her in his home  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara struggled.  
"B-but wh-why me? Please let me go."

Natsu took her shirt and bra off sucking on a nipple kneading the other.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon blushed, moaning abit

Laxus let her go once inside. "Really think you can beat me? Youre my mate. Youre the ine that stands out," Laxus told her  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
"I'm sorry for standing out! Please don't hurt me!" Clara said whimpering shaking in fear.

Natsu abandoned that nipple to suck on the other one rubbing her hips.

Amazon moaned alittle and laid back on the bed

"Why would I hurt my mate?" Laxus asked her  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
"B-but I'm not your mate!" Clara said shaking still.

Natsu sucked hickeys on her stomach rubbing it nuzzling it.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon moaned and was getting more turned on the more he touched her

"Yes you are," Laxus growled  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
"I-I already have a boyfriend anyway."

Natsu sucked on her clit rubbing it with his thumb.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

"Well I doubt you'll get to see that guy again," Laxus growled

Amazon moaned loudly in pleasure  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara sighed looking away from him.

Natsu delved his tongue into her fingering her.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon moaned loudly

LAxus pulled her to his room  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
"Wh-what're you gonna do to me?"

Natsu pumped two fingers in and out of her.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

"HAve fun. Please the both of us," Laxus informed

Amazon moaned softly  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara sighed and nodded looking up at him.

Natsu rubbed and stroked her lining with his tongue and with his fingers.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon moaned

LAxus laid her on the bed  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara looked up at him and said, "please be gentle."

Natsu took his fingers and his tongue out of her as he entered his shaft into her.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon gasped, her back arching

LAxus nodded, kissing her neck softly  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara started to moan softly arching her back.

Natsu thrusted harder and deeper into her as he grunted.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon moaned in pleasure

Laxus smiled at her oftly

Clara rubbed his abs and his shoulders.

Natsu picked up the pace thrusting faster into her.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon moaned

Laxus smiled and attacked her neck  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara mewled softly shuddering in delight.

Natsu grounded his hips against hers as he bucked into her.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon moaned loudly and made them roll so she was on top

Laxus smiled and played with her nipples  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered softly as she moaned.

Natsu smirked and moaned as he gripped her hips.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon moaned and started riding him

Laxus smiled at her as he left hickies on her neck  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned softly shuddering again.

Natsu growled and moaned as he arched his back.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon kept riding him

Laxus smiled softly  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara wanted him to do more to her.

Natsu grunted and groaned as he bucked up into her orgasming.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon moaned and orgasmed on his shaft

Laxus leaned down and bit her nipple  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered in pleasure as she arched her back.

Natsu shot his seeds into her as he took out his member from her.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon moaned in pleasure, panting

LAxus smiled at her  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
"D-do more please! Don't stop!" Clara begged him.

Natsu nuzzled her neck purring as he rubbed her hips.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon moaned, blushing

Laxus inserted two fingers into her  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara mewled arching her back as she shuddered in delight.

Natsu kissed her all over her face as he rubbed her inner thighs.

Amazon moaned and started to kiss his neck

Laxus smiled at her  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara sighed in annoyance. She wanted him to continue.

Natsu moaned softly from the pleasure she was getting.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon kissed and licked down his body to his shaft

Laxus started pumping his fingers fast and deep  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara groaned in lust and in desire.

Natsu growled and purred loudly.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon licked his shaft

Laxus smirked and nibbled her clit  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned softly in pleasure.

Natsu arched his back as he moaned softly.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon took his shaft into her mouth, starting to suck

 

Laxus soon pulled out and replaced his fingers for his shaft  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned in pleasure arching her back.

Natsu growled and purred louder gripping the bedsheets.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon smirked and kept sucking

Laxus smirked and started thrustin g  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara gripped his shoulders moaning loudly.

Natsu gripped onto her head as he moaned.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon blushed, sucking harder

Laxus started to pound her harder and deeper  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara scratched his shoulders as she mewled.

Natsu climaxed into her mouth as he grunted loudly.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon blushed and pulled away, drinking it all

LAxus smiled as he kissed her deeply and went faster  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara kissed him back as she moaned.

Natsu panted heavily as he blushed.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon smiled at him

LAxus thrusted faster and harder into her

Clara whimpered loudly as she orgasmed.

Natsu kissed her cheek laying down next to her.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon smiled at him softly and kissed his nose

Laxus moaned as he released his seed deep inside her  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned hen panted heavily.

Natsu pulled the blankets over them and chuckled.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon smiled at him softly

LAxus smiled at her softly  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara pulled him out of her as she laid down.

Natsu nuzzled her neck happily as he stroked her cheek.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon giggled, smiling at him

Laxus laid beside her, smiling softly  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara cuddled against him as she rubbed his chest.

Natsu pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms around her.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon giggled up at him

LAxus smiled and nuzzled her neck  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned softly as she yawned and fell asleep.

Natsu closed his eyes and fell asleep chuckling.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon smiled nd buried her face in his chest

Laxus smiled at her  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
The next morning Clara woke up.

Natsu woke up stretched and yawned.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon was naked and cooking breakfast

LAxus was showering  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara got dressed and walked to the family room.

Natsu got dressed snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

LAxus soon finished and walked out, dressed

Amazon giggled and smiled at him  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
"Hey btw my name is Clara."

Natsu purred nuzzling into her hair.

"Laxus. Laxus Dreyar," Laxus told her

Amazon giggled at him  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded and hugged him kissing his cheek.

Natsu kissed the back of her neck whispering morning.  
2 days ago

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
I'll rp some more with you later  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

/ok

Amazon moaned softly

Laxus smiled softly at her  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara smiled back and then her stomach growled.

Natsu stopped and asked her what's for breakfast sexy?  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

"Pancakes hotty," Amazon giggled

Laxus picked her up bridal style  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara squeaked blushing looking up at him.

Natsu purred and growled at that pet name she just called him.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon giggled at him

Laxus carried her and set her at the table  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara smiled up at him saying I love you.

"So sexy why're you naked?" Natsu purred to her.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

"Because Im dessert," Amazon giggled

"I love you too," Laxus said putting her down  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed her cheeks flushed.

Natsu growled at that and slapped her butt cheeks.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon squealed, blushing

Laxus placed her at the table before making breakfast  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara waited for him to make breakfast as she was starving.

Natsu groped her butt cheeks hard and roughly.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon moaned in pleasure

LAxus quickly made some buttered toast and gave her some  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara started to eat it and she sighed.

Natsu then stopped and let her finish.

Amazon soon finished

LAxus smiled and looked at her  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
"This is breakfast to you?" Clara asked him.

Natsu sat down at his table and waited for the food.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

"You were hungry," Laxus told her

Amazon plated it, giving him a huge stack of pancakes  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
"Yeah I know but don't you have anything else?"

Natsu began to dig in as he chowed down on the food.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon smiled and started eating

"I couldve made something if I had more time, but you were hungry," Laxus said  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara said and just ate the toast.

Natsu smiled back at her as he continued to eat.  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

LAxus finished his toast quickly

Amazon soon finished, smiling  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Done rping for the night see you tomorrow  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

/ok  
2 days ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara finished eating as well.

Natsu finished eating too going to wash the dishes.

Sorry I'll be on for an hour or so then I'm going to sleep  
2 days ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

/ok

Amazon smiled and helped him

Laxus smiled at her softly  
1 day ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara finished eating and looked up at him.

Natsu finished washing the dishes as he dried them.  
1 day ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon helped him do dishes

LAxus smiled at her softly

Amazon put the dishes away before kissing and nipping at his neck from behind

Laxus kissed her neck softly, holding her to his chest  
23 hours ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned softly as she blushed.

Natsu growled and moaned softly as he shuddered in delight.  
23 hours ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon smirked and kept nipping, reaching her arms around to slip her hands in his pants

Laxus smirked abit and nibbled her ear lightly  
23 hours ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara began to mewl leaning into his touch.

Natsu groaned and grunted as he looked at her.  
23 hours ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon smiled innocently, her hands wrapping around his shaft

LAxus smirked and led her to his bedroom  
23 hours ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
"You want another round Laxus really?"

Natsu growled as he glared down at her showing her his teeth.  
23 hours ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

LAxus smirked and nodded. "Yep. Why do you not?" Laxus asked her

Amazon smiled innocently and kept going, her hands stroking up and down  
23 hours ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara shook her head no and laid down on his bed.

Natsu went to his room laying down on his bed.  
23 hours ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon followed and got on top of him

LAxus sighed and nodded, pouting and laid next to her  
23 hours ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
"No stupid I mean I want to!" Clara shouted.

Natsu smirked looking up at her as he rubbed her hips.  
23 hours ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon smiled and moaned softly, already wet and she was leaving a puddle on him

Laxus whined and clung to her, but slid a hand in between her legs, rubbing her with a finger  
23 hours ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and whimpered softly as she shuddered in delight.

Natsu began to lap up her cum as he greedily lapped it up then sucked on her pussy.  
23 hours ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon moaned, blushing darkly. 

Laxus smirked and inserted a finger, pumping it as he kissed her and licked her lips  
22 hours ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara mewled as she kissed him back opening up her mouth.

Natsu then entered her from behind going hard and fast.

Amazon moaned loudly, blushing darkly

LAxus thrusted his tongue in, exploring her mouth as he thrusted his fingers  
22 hours ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and mewled as she let him explore her mouth.

Natsu rammed roughly and harshly into her as he growled in lust.  
21 hours ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon moaned softly in pleasure 

Laxus soon pulled away, starting to cover both sides of her neck in hickies  
21 hours ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered in pleasure arching her back shuddering in delight.

Natsu slammed harder deeper and faster into her as he grunted.  
20 hours ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon gasped and moaned, her back arching 

Laxus smiled before smacking her ass and entered her from behind  
20 hours ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara screamed his name in pleasure.

Natsu groaned at how tight she felt around him.  
20 hours ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon smiled at him as she moaned

Lexus smirked slightly at her  
19 hours ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara wanted more.

Natsu came inside her pulling out panting.  
19 hours ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon moaned and came in him

Laxus's fingers grabbed her breasts and toyed with them  
19 hours ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and mewled softly.

Natsu laid down next to her panting still.  
19 hours ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon cuddles him

Laxus trusted in deep and came  
19 hours ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara wanted him to continue thrusting.

Natsu bit and sucked on her earlobe.  
19 hours ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon moaned softly 

Laxus kept going even though he already came  
19 hours ago Reply

TMNT Obsessed FanHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara reached her high orgasming.

Natsu rubbed her hips nuzzling her stomach.  
19 hours ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon giggled. "You hoping for a baby?" 

Laxus slowed down, kissing her shoulder

Clara moaned then panted.

Natsu purred and nodded kissing her stomach.  
17 hours ago

Dimen is now a Ghost

Amazon giggled and ran her hands gently through his hair

Laxus sighed softly as he pulled out and laid next to her again


End file.
